DE 101 43 567 B4 discloses a wheel having a rim, a hub, and a plurality of spokes which connect the rim to the hub and having spoke modules fastened to the wheel, which each cover a spoke. The spoke modules can have catches which grip behind the rim, the hub, or the spokes.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a wheel with spokes and a spoke module which can be disposed thereon, which is easy to mount and in which the spoke module can be fixed positively on the spoke in the axial direction. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.